whuddlefandomcom-20200215-history
Omnibus
The Omnibus is a menu every member of Whuddle World has. It is considered the area where you can change your whuddle's clothing, use items, and so forth. It is al so your profile, and will give you the link for your profile to share with your friends. My Profile Whuddle I.D. Your Whuddle I.D. is where most of your basic information is. On the left it shows your current Whuddle, while on the right it shows information from the tabs at the bottom of the I.D. The first page consist of your user Name, your Address (Coming Soon), your Phone Number, your Whuddlebeans, your Dazzledabs, your Join Date, and Status. The second page consist of your mail, and if you have any unopened letters. The third page shows your clubs and if your a member of any. The fourth page shows your current shop and its status, The fifth page shows Events, listed in blue links. The six, and last page shows your Sponsorship History, and keeps track of all the sponsors you have been to. As well as the small links, the I.D. shows different Expressions your whuddle may have; Happy, Angry, Bored, Confused, Grinning, Blinking, Really Happy, Sad. Energy Level Your energy level shows your current energy status bar. The left is weak, while the right is motivated. The more your whuddle eats, the more motivation and energy it has, while the more you explore and do activities, the less motivation it has. Citizenship Status This displays your current star rank as a citizen. A colored star is your current rank, while the colored bar shows how much farther you are away from ranking up. Being active and participating in events can raise your status. About Me Your about me page shows your interest and hobbies. It can be changed at any time by pressing 'Update Me' button below your information. You can keep track of you favorite color, pet, snack food, sport, music, book, and two more areas that explain about your whuddle. Each category has an image that corresponds with the hobbie. Awards This area displays your awards from Contest and such. Being active on certain days or on events can lead to ribbons. My Friends My Friends This area displays your current Friends. While here, you can explain the role they have in your life (Best Friend, I don't know you, Rival, ect.) It can be sorted by Name, Oldest Friend, and Newest Friend Preference & Status This area shows how many friends you can have (the most is 100) and your friend request area. You may set it to Block All, which denies all friend request, Ask Me, which will let people add you, and approve them, or Approve All, which lets anyone become your friend. Whuddle I.D. The same I.D. Screen as your 'My Profile List. For information on how it works, please look up there. Friend Request Shows your current request. It will show Pending, which shows the current people who are awaiting your approval to be friends, Request, which shows your waiting status with people you have added in the past 30 days, Declined, which shows the people you have declines in the past 30 days, Removed, which shows the people you removed from your friend's list in the past 30 days, New, which shows your newest friends in the past 30 days, and Ignored, which shows the friend request you have ignored in the past 30 days. My Forums My Forums This shows your the current post you have on your own Forum, depending on the topic. Browse Topics This area changes the topics you are currently viewing on the left side. You can create new Topics by clicking the "New Topic" button. Leave Post This area lets you leave new post. You can decorate the background by clicking the 3 buttons at the bottom, white, pink stripes, or green stripes. You are also able to change your font and ad Smileys. Preference & Status This shows your current status under the forum. You may have 150 messages, 20 post, and 10 topics. This will keep track of all the post, messages, and topics you have as well. My Inventory This is your current Inventory. It will show all the items you have received or bought. This includes Clothing, Food, Boxes, Capelka, and such. All items can be used in your Inventory. Clicking an item will bring up a small menu that explains the item, its type, and if your able to equip it or not. My Skills Under Construction Category:General